Un rêve réalisé
by Yuki1730
Summary: La bataille contre Aizen est terminée et le conflit entre les Fullbringer n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le calme est revenu à la Soul Society. Mais sur Terre, une autre menace ne va pas tarder à apparaître... Yuki, jeune fille de dix-sept ans, voit sa vie basculée à l'arrivée d'une personne nourrissant ses rêves.
1. Rêve

_Yume no jitsugen __(Un rêve réalisé)_

Ce fut un jour semblable aux autres. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais que ça serait être. Toutefois, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

J'étais en partance pour le lycée, installée tranquillement sur un des sièges du bus. Eru, ma meilleure amie, se trouvait à mes côtés, en train de regarder par la vitre le paysage symbolique du coin. Des champs à perte de vue s'étalaient devant nos yeux. De plus, nous pouvions voir le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, à l'horizon. Tout fut agréable quand tout à coup, le bus freina brusquement. Suite à cet arrêt pour le moins inhabituel, la plupart des élèves furent secoués. Quant à Eru et moi, on se regarda, interrogative. Alors, on se leva de nos sièges et nous dirigèrent vers l'avant du bus. C'est alors qu'on fut surprise de la chose qui se trouvait devant nos yeux. Un monstre avec un masque blanc regardait le bus, intéressé. Mon cœur commença à accélérer car cette créature m'était familière. C'était un hollow ! Voulant en être sûre, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte et descendais du bus, suivis de près par Eru. Le chauffeur ne commenta pas. Enfin dehors, je me rapprochais du hollow mais Eru attrapa ma main. Alors, je me retournais et la regardais. Elle me demanda :

« C'est un hollow, n'est-ce pas ? Cette créature apparaissant dans ce manga… ? »

Sa question confirma mes doutes. C'était bien un hollow. De plus, pourquoi doutais-je, je reconnaitrais entre mille ce masque blanc et cette allure. Je ne répondis pas à sa question mais regardais le hollow une nouvelle fois. Le manga d'on parlait Eru n'était autre que Bleach. Les mangas sont essentiellement créés pour nous faire vibrer, nous permettre d'imaginer une autre vie mais je ne pensais pas que cela était tiré de faits réels. Ou alors, peut-être que nous rêvions en ce moment-même ? Pourtant, cela me paraissait très réel. Mais alors, cela voudrait-il dire que la Soul Society existe ainsi que ses shinigamis la peuplant ? A ce moment-là, une image traversa mon esprit. _« Il existerait aussi alors… » _Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, la voix du chauffeur me tira de mes pensées. Alors, je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il nous regardait, étonné. Puis, il nous demanda :

Pourquoi êtes-vous descendus ?

Mais monsieur ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a une étrange créature qui nous bloque la route **s'écria Eru.**

Je ne vois rien de tel.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous êtes-vous stoppé aussi net ? **lui demandais-je, essayant de comprendre. **

Oh ça ! Rien de grave. J'ai cru voir une ombre dans les champs et donc l'apparition prochaine d'un animal. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, rien de ce genre n'est arrivé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, on va reprendre la route. J'ai des passagers à amener à destination. Allez, montez !

Mais…**hésita Eru. **

C'est à ce moment-là que le hollow se mit à crier. Son cri fut tellement perçant qu'Eru et moi n'eûmes pas le choix que de nous boucher les oreilles. Cela nous déstabilisa et quand il eut fini, il se jeta sur nous. On ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment donc je me précipitais sur Eru et la plaquais dans l'herbe, sur le côté, pour éviter le monstre en furie. Cela fonctionna. Alors, je me redressais et le regardais, étant toujours lancé dans sa course. Il ne s'arrêta donc pas et donna un coup de tête au bus. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière puis après, on put entendre les cris des élèves restés dans le bus. Je me tournais ensuite vers Eru et remarquais qu'elle était à présent inconsciente. Alors, je me levais et commençais à me diriger vers le bus pour faire un bilan des blessés. Cependant, le hollow ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille (s'il en possède…) et se tourna vers moi. Puis, il courut à vive allure dans ma direction. Il fallait que je rejoigne le bus à tout prix donc quand il fut proche de moi, je le contournais et commençais à courir à en perdre haleine. Quant à lui, il me suivit et commençait à me rattraper. Alors, j'accélérais le mouvement et accédais enfin au bus. Epuisée, je ne pus poursuivre alors je m'arrêtais devant le bus et me posais. Puis, je me retournais pour apercevoir le hollow à peu de distance de moi. Je fermais les yeux, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, quand l'image d'un shinigami se matérialisa dans mes pensées. Enfin, je me concentrais et criais intérieurement :

« Viens nous aider ! Je sais que tu existes et j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Toshirô ! »


	2. Communication établie

_Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là_

Le hollow se dirigea en direction des immeubles pour échapper à son assaillant. Quant au capitaine de la 10ème division, Toshirô Hitsugaya, il continuait de le suivre. Celui-ci sautait d'immeuble en immeuble. Enfin, il fut au même niveau que le hollow fugitif puis, s'élança plus loin pour le prendre en revers. Toshirô s'arma de son zanpakuto et allait lancer une de ses nombreuses attaques quand une douleur au ventre apparut. Donc, au lieu de lancer l'attaque attendue, il se prit le ventre et fut comme paralysé. Quant au hollow, il continua de se déplacer mais cette fois-ci en direction du jeune capitaine alors en position de faiblesse. Toshirô baissa la tête, s'attendant à une violente douleur quand il entendit, deux secondes plus tard :

« Capitaine ! »

Alors, il leva la tête et aperçut sa vice-capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto, postée devant lui et en position de combat. Quand le hollow arriva tout près d'elle, elle lui trancha la tête. Enfin, il s'évapora. Quant à Matsumoto, elle se retourna et regarda son capitaine. Lui aussi la regarda et, incapable de la remercier, il lui fit un signe de tête. Juste après ça, une autre de ces douleurs apparut. Alors, il se tint de nouveau le ventre et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front. Rangiku, voyant souffrir son capitaine, s'approcha de lui pour l'aider mais il la repoussa. Enfin, il commença à se poser au sol. Quant à elle, elle le suivit et se posa aussi. Arrivés au sol, Toshirô se tenait toujours au niveau du ventre quand il baissa la tête. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir pu faire quoique ce soit sur un hollow de première classe. Rangiku comprit tout de suite et lui dit alors :

« Ce n'est pas grave, capitaine. Ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vos maux de ventre sont de plus en plus violents. Vous devriez vraiment réfléchir à propos de ça, cela pourrait s'aggraver. C'est pourquoi vous devez retourner à la Soul Society et demander à la 4ème division de vous soigner. De plus, vous êtes fatigué et cela n'arrange pas vos affaires. Je vous en prie, faîtes-le. Pour ma part, je continuerais la mission d'aujourd'hui. »

Toshirô leva la tête et se redressa avec douceur. Enfin, il essaya de se tenir droit mais cela avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Ne t'inquiète pas Matsumoto. Je vais mieux donc je vais pouvoir t'aider pour la suite. Cette mission nous a été assignée à tous les deux. Je ne veux pas non plus décevoir le commandant en chef à cause de maux de ventre. Allons au prochain lieu comme convenu.

Mais capitaine !

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Allez, dépê…

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, pris de douleur à la tête. Auparavant, il avait eu quelques maux de tête mais rien de bien méchant. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, ce fut un mal de tête inhabituel. Il entendait à présent une voix, féminine. C'était comme de la télépathie. Il n'entendait pas la totalité mais néanmoins, le plus important :

« …nous aider ! » « …ton aide ! » « Toshirô ! »

Ces mots se répétaient dans sa tête, tel un écho. Alors, il se tint la tête et souffrait à cause de son manque de force. De plus, cela l'empêchait d'entendre la totalité du message. Quant à Rangiku, le voyant trop souffrir, elle insista pour qu'il aille se reposé à la Soul Society. Mais Toshirô, énervé par sa pitié, s'exclama :

Arrête enfin ! Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. C'est juste un mal de tête dû à un message télépathique, que j'ai dû mal à supporter à cause de mon état. Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir, quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Je vais donc y aller. Quant à toi, tu vas continuer là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. C'est entendu ?

Oui, bien sûr. Je m'occuperais de tout comme convenu. Mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans cet état, seul. Si là-bas il devait vous arrivé quelque chose à cause de votre santé, vous serez sans défense. C'est de la folie.

Peu importe, je ferais comme d'habitude. Bon, je compte sur toi !

Ca…Capitaine … !

Toshirô n'y prêta pas attention, se relevant et commençant à aller en direction du ciel. Enfin, il dit en se retournant, tout en continuant de voler :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Matsumoto ! Je ne serais pas long alors, fais du bon travail en mon absence. »

Puis, il fut un point noir dans le ciel.


	3. Diversion

Eru ouvrit les yeux et sentit l'herbe autour d'elle. Puis, elle se leva péniblement. Quand elle fut debout, elle aperçut une réelle différence entre la position du bus peu de temps avant, et celle actuellement. Mais elle fut terrifiée quand elle vit Yuki, assise au sol devant le bus, et le hollow s'avançant dangereusement vers elle. Alors, elle n'eut qu'une idée en tête pour sauver son amie. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se mit à crier à l'intention du hollow :

« Eh ! Le monstre ! Viens un peu par ici ! »

Le hollow, ayant entendu ses cris, s'arrêta à un mètre de Yuki. Ensuite, il se retourna vers Eru mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il continuait de la regarder quand Eru dit tout bas :

« Apparemment, ce n'est pas ça qui va lui donner envie de me courser… Je vais essayer autre chose. »

Alors, elle reprit encore une grande inspiration et cria, tout en commençant à courir en direction de la ville située à quelques mètres :

« Suis-moi ! En ville, il y aura sans doute des âmes qui n'ont pas encore été déplacées à la Soul Society ! »

A ces paroles, le hollow osa enfin bougeait et se dirigeait vers Eru. Il avait sans doute compris l'enjeu de cette poursuite. Alors, Eru augmenta la vitesse de sa course pour ne pas être rattrapé avant d'être assez loin de l'accident. Quant à Yuki, à présent hors de danger, elle cria quelque chose mais Eru ne l'entendit pas à cause de la distance. Donc, elle continua à courir, telle une sportive.


	4. Sauvetage in extremis

Quand Eru et le hollow ne furent qu'un point dans l'horizon, je me levais et restais immobile. Eru se mettait en danger pour nous aider et, elle venait de me sauvée. Elle attendait aussi à ce que j'aide les personnes dans le bus alors, j'agissais selon sa dernière volonté. Une fois dans le bus, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun objet fragile donc rien ne s'était cassé et les sièges n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Cependant, le bus importait peu par rapport aux personnes présentes alors, je me tournais vers le chauffeur, le plus à même d'être grièvement blessé. Celui-ci était inconscient, la tête sur le volant. Alors, je m'approchais de lui et entendit sa respiration, saccadée. Il s'était évanoui, suite à un coup sur la tête sans doute. N'ayant pas d'autre alternative que de le laisser comme cela, je me tournais vers les passagers. Tout le monde était conscient, mais certains étaient blessés. Toutefois, les blessures étaient superficielles. Ce que je remarquais essentiellement, c'était leurs regards portés vers moi et, insistants. Ils attendaient une réponse de ma part. Alors, je commençais à descendre du bus quand un jeune garçon se leva de son siège et me demanda :

Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre…

Oui, c'est vrai ! Nous avons droit à des explications ! Est-ce qu'on va mourir, comme le chauffeur de bus ? **s'exclama son voisin de siège. **

C'est alors que tous les élèves se levèrent, parlant à tout vas. Cependant, je ne pouvais répondre à leurs questions. _« Ils ne me croiraient pas si je leur parlais de hollow. De plus, je ne pourrais pas le leur prouver, le hollow n'étant pas là et puis, ils ne le verraient pas, comme le chauffeur de bus. Je dois les ignorer. » _Toutefois, cela fut impossible de les ignorer car ils commencèrent à se précipiter vers moi. Ils continuaient de me coller quand je perdis patience et m'écriais :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe donc je n'ai aucune réponse à vous fournir ! Et pour info, le chauffeur n'est pas mort ! Alors, on se calme, on se rassoit et vous me laissez passer un coup de fil aux pompiers du coin ! C'est entendu ?! »

Pour toute réponse, ils rejoignirent leurs places et se turent. Quant à moi, je reprenais mon calme et me dirigeais vers le téléphone, situé à côté de la porte alors ouverte. Mon coup de fil dura cinq minutes, les pompiers m'ayant promis de venir le plus vite possible. Une fois raccrochée, je mis les élèves au courant de l'arrivée prochaine des pompiers et leur demandait de rester dans le bus en attendant. J'étais toujours face à eux quand j'entendis un cri familier. Alors, je me retournais et l'aperçus. Le hollow venait de sortir du champ et se dirigeait dangereusement vers le bus. Enfin, il s'arrêta à cinq mètres du bus et regarda dans cette direction. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'Eru ne se trouvait pas derrière lui. _« J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave… » _J'étais à présent tourné vers le hollow et le regardais. Puis, je descendis du bus et refermais la porte derrière moi, voulant éviter qu'il rentre s'en prendre aux autres. Ensuite, je me dirigeais devant le bus et me stoppais, en face du hollow. On continua de se regarder, en chien de faïence, quand il m'estima m'avoir assez regardé et se dirigea vers moi, à grande vitesse. Alors, je fis de mon corps un mur, pour éviter un nouveau bond de la part du bus. _« Je sais que ça ne va pas être agréable mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux éviter le moindre autre problème du côté du bus. Je n'ai qu'à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers. » _Le hollow n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi donc je fermais les yeux, victime de mon sort. C'est alors que je sentis sa tête rentrait dans mes côtes et mon ventre puis, il leva sa tête pour me soulever. Enfin, il me balança derrière lui. J'atterris au sol, comme une pierre lourde. Cependant, j'étais toujours consciente et je pouvais encore me redresser. Enfin assise, j'essayais de me relever quand une douleur aiguë traversa ma cheville. Je me l'étais foulée dans la chute. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, je restais assise et regardais le hollow. Celui-ci se tenait à présent devant le bus mais c'est alors qu'il se retourna. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris. _« Alors, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de s'en prendre au bus ? Cela voudrait dire que je suis la seule qu'il l'intéresse… ? Si j'avais su, c'aurait été moi qui aurait du partir à la place d'Eru et alors, tout le monde aurait été sauvé. C'est de ma faute, je m'en veux tellement… » _Comprenant à présent la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait, mon cœur me fit mal et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. De plus, la tête commençait à me tourner. J'étais à présent la tête baissée et ne me rendis pas compte de l'arrivée du hollow, qui courait telle une furie. Je fermais ensuite les yeux et l'image de Toshirô me vint à l'esprit. _« Je ne le verrais jamais… » _Une dernière larme coula le long de ma joue, pendant que le silence se fit mais qu'une voix familière brisa :

« Elève-toi dans le ciel gelé, Hyorinmaru ! »


	5. Approche

Rangiku venait de s'occuper du dernier hollow de la ville précédente quand elle arriva dans la ville de … D'autres hollow s'y trouvaient. Elle devait donc se mettre à la tâche. Cependant, elle ne sentit aucun reiatsu ennemi et se posa donc des questions.

« C'est étrange…Il devrait au moins y en avoir un ici. Où est-il passé ? »

Elle décida donc de survoler la ville, alors bondée. Arrivée aux abords de la ville, là où personne ne s'y aventurait, elle sentit un reiatsu familier. Il se trouvait être de l'autre côté de ce champ. Alors, elle regarda dans cette direction et se dit à elle-même :

« C'est sans aucun doute le capitaine. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne courra aucun risque inutile dans son état actuel. Dès que j'aurais fini ma ronde, je viendrais le rejoindre. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant d'en bas. Alors, elle se pencha d'en haut et vis une jeune fille, gisant à même le sol. Elle se posa donc à terre et s'approcha d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration de la jeune fille, alors irrégulière.

« Elle a couru pour un marathon ou quoi ? En tout cas, elle est bien amochée. »

C'est alors qu'elle crut comprendre. Elle regarda donc vers l'emplacement actuel de son capitaine et chuchota :

« Viendrais t-elle de là-bas ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit la jeune fille remuait. Alors, elle l'a regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Enfin, quand la jeune fille se redressa, elle tourna la tête vers Rangiku et dit :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où est-ce que je suis ? »

Rangiku, s'étant rendu compte que la jeune fille s'adressait à elle, recula, surprise.

Tu… Tu peux me voir ? **demanda Matsumoto.**

Oui…J'ai pus très bien voir ce hollow alors je peux tout aussi bien vous voir. Vous êtes Rangiku Matsumoto n'est-ce pas ? La vice-capitaine du capitaine Hitsugaya ?

C'est…C'est vrai, en effet. Mais, comment nous connaissez-vous ?

Je m'appelle Eru et j'ai ma meilleure amie, Yuki, qui vous connaît. Elle parle à longueur de journée du capitaine Hitsugaya. Et de vous autres, les shinigamis.

Ah… Sinon, tu parlais d'un hollow. Où est-il ?

Il…Je…

C'est alors que des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Eru. Matsumoto, se sentant responsable, s'accroupit et regarda la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eru se tourna vers Matsumoto et dit, les larmes aux yeux :

« Je vous en prie, sauvez Yuki. Elle est en danger… »

Eru ne continua pas, ses forces l'abandonnant. Elle tomba donc, inconsciente. Matsumoto la rattrapa juste à temps et continua à la regarder. Enfin, elle dirigea son regard vers le lieu où tout se déroulait. Puis, elle prit Eru dans ses bras, se leva et prit son appui pour ensuite s'envoler, rejoindre son capitaine et cette certaine Yuki.


	6. Rencontre irréelle

J'ouvris mes yeux. Cependant, ils étaient embrumés après avoir versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est alors que je sentis un vent frais, presque glacé, sur mon visage et je compris. Je me trouvais être dans les bras de quelqu'un, sans doute en plein vol. Cette personne, j'avais reconnu sa voix quand il avait prononcé cette incantation. Même celle-ci m'était familière. Alors, je chuchotais, hésitante :

« To…Toshirô… ? C'est bien toi ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis qu'on descendait. Puis, on toucha le sol. Enfin, il me déposa délicatement, gardant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je me trouvais à présent allongée, dans ses bras. Je continuais donc d'essayer de sécher mes yeux mouillés quand je sentis un air froid à ce niveau-là. Avec son zanpakuto de glace, il gela mes larmes qui se transformèrent en brume glacée. Alors, je fermais mes yeux et les ouvris une nouvelle fois. Je pus tout de suite voir de nouveau car je vis le visage de Toshirô, proche du mien. Il me regardait de ces magnifiques yeux turquoise. Je remarquais également qu'il était beaucoup plus beau et plus mignon en vrai. _« En plus, il est sous son nouveau style. Ca lui va tellement bien ! » __**pensais-je, n'ayant pas perdu le nord. **_Je continuais de le regarder quand je le vis, avec une expression d'étonnement. Puis, son expression changea du tout au tout. Il arborait à présent un sourire au coin des lèvres et ses yeux exprimaient un certain attendrissement. Quand je le vis réagir comme ça, mon cœur s'affola et mes joues s'empourprèrent. On continua de se regarder quand il dit, soulagé :

Tu as l'air d'aller bien. J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard.

Euh…oui… **répondis-je, timidement. **

Embarrassée par son regard d'ange, je me tournais vers le hollow. Celui-ci était blessé à l'épaule. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que le bus était à découvert. Donc, je commençais à me lever quand une nouvelle douleur apparut à ma cheville. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retomber dans les bras de Toshirô. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il me dit, toujours en me regardant :

Ne te force pas, sinon ta blessure va s'aggraver.

Je ne peux pas…Il faut protéger le bus et ses occupants. Leurs vies sont en danger par ma faute.

Par…ta faute ?

Je ne sais pourquoi mais apparemment, c'est moi qui l'intéresse alors… il ne faut pas que je mêle les autres à cette histoire…

La discussion se termina sur un silence. Je regardais à présent le hollow, avec sérieux. Quant à Toshirô, il me regarda. C'est alors qu'il m'enleva de ses bras avec douceur et qu'il se leva. Tout en agissant, il me dit :

Laisse, je vais m'occuper de lui. Comme convenu.

Que veux-tu dire ? **demandais-je, intriguée et en le regardant.**

Rien, je t'expliquerais après.

Enfin, il commença à marcher en direction de l'ennemi. Alors, je lui criais :

« Fais attention à toi ! »

Il n'y répondit rien. A la place, il se mit à courir en dégainant son zanpakuto. Mais, avant de se jeter sur le hollow, il s'arrêta et l'observa. Le hollow fit de même. Enfin, Toshirô s'élança de nouveau vers lui. Le hollow fit la même chose en ayant l'intention de l'attaquer. Mais avant que le coup n'atteigne Toshirô, celui-ci disparut en utilisant sans aucun doute le déplacement dit shunpo. Donc, il réapparut deux secondes après, derrière le hollow. Il prépara son zanpakuto à frapper, sans doute pas assez vite, car le hollow le prit de vitesse et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Toshirô. Celui-ci fut envoyé un mètre plus loin mais, au lieu de tomber au sol, il se ressaisit et se redressa rapidement. Il se tenait à présent au niveau du ventre, et commençait à cracher du sang. Cependant, le sabre toujours en main, il se rua de nouveau sur le hollow. Ils continuaient de s'échanger des coups quand, de là où j'étais, je remarquais quelque chose. _« Toshirô se retient beaucoup trop contre le hollow. Il l'aurait déjà eu depuis deux minutes. Se pourrait-il… qu'il soit blessé et qu'il ne puisse pas combattre comme il le veut ? C'est vrai qu'à travers son regard, je peux voir qu'il souffre. Mais alors, pourquoi m'aide t-il et risque t-il sa vie pour moi et les autres ? » _C'est alors que je compris. _« Y aurait-il un rapport avec mon envie de le voir nous aider que j'ai exprimé tout à l'heure, au fond de moi ? Mais dans ce cas, comment aurait-il… ? » _Comprenant à présent tout le sens de son geste et de sa parole, je me levais, toutefois difficilement. Une fois debout, je regardais de nouveau les deux combattants au moment où Toshirô se fit éjecté plus loin, après s'être prit un second coup de pied de la part du hollow. Il perdit alors son zanpakuto des mains. Enfin, il posa un genou au sol mais se redressa, ne perdant pas la face. Puis, il prit Hyorinmaru qui était posé à ses côtés et se mît en position. Je la reconnus à la première seconde. C'était celle qu'il prenait habituellement pour enchaîner sur son bankai. Donc, il cria :

« Ban…kai ! »

Cependant, la forme du bankai n'apparut pas car, une autre de ses douleurs au ventre l'en empêcha. Donc, il se prit au niveau du ventre et souffrait. Je compris alors que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur son état de santé et qu'il était incapable de continuer dans ces conditions.

« Toshirô ! » **criais-je, inquiète et angoissée. **

Il était toujours replié sur lui-même quand le hollow en profita pour courir à sa rencontre et lui donner sûrement le coup final. Le voyant faire, mon cœur s'accéléra. Enfin, je baissais la tête et criais, intérieurement : _« Non…Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ! » _Alors, je me penchais vite et pris une pierre au sol. Enfin dans la main, je préparais mon bras et la balançais en direction du hollow. Cela était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour l'aider, étant impossible pour moi de bouger. Heureusement, la pierre l'atteignit et il se stoppa dans son élan. Puis, il se retourna vers moi. Quant à Toshirô, il me regarda. C'est alors que je me mise à crier :

« C'est moi que tu veux, non ?! Alors, n'oublie pas ton objectif ! Viens te battre ! »

Je regardais à présent le hollow dans les yeux, déterminée. Alors, Toshirô dit, d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse et sa souffrance :

« Ne…Ne fais pas…ça… »

Malgré cela, je continuais de regarder le hollow, ayant pris ma décision. Enfin, le hollow se rua sur moi. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi quand je fermais les yeux et entendit Toshirô criait :

Non ! Fuis !

Toi, fuis ! Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir ! **répondis-je du tac au tac. **

C'est alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés quand je me rendis compte que rien ne s'était passé. Donc, j'ouvris les yeux et la première chose que je vis fut les cheveux blancs neige de Toshirô, alors de dos. Enfin, je m'aperçus que le hollow avait planté la corne de son masque dans l'épaule de Toshirô. A présent, il saignait, la blessure étant profonde. Je ne pus alors réprimée un sentiment d'effroi. Je continuais de les regarder, immobile, quand Toshirô prit la corne du hollow, de sa main droite. Puis, il arma son zanpakuto de sa main gauche. Enfin, il enleva violemment la corne de son épaule et lança une attaque au niveau du masque du hollow. Celui-ci disparut en fumée, après le coup. Quant à Toshirô, il allait tomber au sol quand il se rattrapa à l'aide de son zanpakuto, au dernier moment. Alors, je m'approchais de lui, inquiète, afin de le soutenir. Cependant, il me repoussa, toutefois doucement. Puis, il se tourna vers moi et dit, une pointe de colère dans sa voix :

Pourquoi t'es-tu mise en danger ?! Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée. Et je ne me le serais pas pardonné…

C'est parce que tu étais en danger…Je voulais t'aider ! Cependant, je suis trop faible et je n'ai rien pu faire d'intelligent. De plus, tu as été blessé davantage alors que tu n'étais déjà pas très en forme. Tu es tellement gentil que tu n'as pas pu refuser de m'aider et à présent, tu souffres…

Ce n'est pas de ta faute **chuchota-il.**

Même s'il essayait de me faire arrêter de culpabiliser, je ne pouvais pas me résonner. Alors, je baissais la tête. Quant à Toshirô, il me regarda et me dit :

« Tu n'as pas changé… »

Quand j'entendis cela, je le regardais. Il me regardait à présent, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là alors, je continuais de le regarder, interrogative. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on entendit les sirènes des pompiers. Ils commençaient à se rapprocher quand Toshirô se tourna vers le champ et commença à marcher, difficilement.

Toshirô, où vas-tu ? Tu es blessé alors il faudrait te soigner. Viens au…

Ce n'est rien de grave. La blessure va guérir en peu de temps qu'il n'en faut. En attendant, je rentre à la Soul Society. Je t'ai sauvé et c'est l'essentiel.

Mais…

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase, Toshirô ayant disparut. C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit derrière moi, assez audible et surpassant le bruit des sirènes. Donc, je me retournais et aperçus Matsumoto avec dans les bras, Eru.

« Rangiku Matsumoto… » **chuchotais-je. **

Elle me regarda deux secondes puis, déposa Eru qu'elle quitta aussitôt. Alors, je me précipitais vers Eru et remarquais qu'elle était inconsciente, mais bien vivante. Enfin, j'entendis un bruit de moteur se rapprochait. Je levais donc la tête et aperçus une voiture rouge se rapprochait de nous, accompagnait du bruit de la sirène, plantée sur le toit du camion.


	7. Distance incomprise

Après l'intervention des pompiers sur le lieu de l'accident, les passagers du bus dont Eru et moi, rejoignirent leurs écoles respectives. Quant au chauffeur du bus, il fut emmené à l'hôpital pour une convalescence méritée. Donc, Eru et moi allâmes au lycée. Arrivées là-bas, Eru ne se sentant pas en pleine forme et souffrant de ces légères blessures, alla passer la fin de la journée à l'infirmerie pour s'y reposer. Quant à moi, on me banda la cheville et je pus reprendre les cours. Pendant toute l'après-midi, élèves et professeurs venaient me voir et me demander comment nous avions eu cet accident et comment cela s'était-il fini. Je ne pouvais répondre à leur première demande alors, je me concentrais sur la deuxième et leur expliquer clairement ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Ils me demandaient aussi des nouvelles d'Eru. Le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter et à ne rien demander était mon professeur de physique-chimie. Quelqu'un de gentil et d'appréciable habituellement. Ce qui me chagrinait le plus était le fait qu'il évitait mes regards et se précipiter pour ne rien avoir à me dire. Il agissait de manière étrange. Cependant, mon cœur était tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre, donc cela passa au second plan.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, des policiers arrivèrent au lycée. Ils avaient faits le tour des écoles où se trouvaient les passagers et la même réponse aux questions revenaient. Eru et moi étions les plus à même d'être suspectes dans cette affaire alors non élucidée. Alors, quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du principal, ils demandèrent à nous voir. Le principal accepta, sans nous en avertir, et les conduisit jusqu'à nous. J'étais justement en cours de physique quand on entendit à la porte frappé. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers celle-ci, attendant que la ou les personnes entrent. Mikage –on ne connaît que son prénom, ne voulant pas paraître vieux en se faisant appeler 'monsieur'. Cependant, je m'obstinais à l'appeler de cette formalité, étant mal à l'aise de le nommer ainsi– mon professeur, répondit d'un « oui » dynamique. A sa réponse, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir le principal et les deux policiers. Il fit un pas dans la salle et demanda :

Est-ce que les élèves Eru et Yuki sont ici ?

O…Oui, je suis là. Je suis Yuki **répondis-je, en me levant.**

Bien. Et Eru ? **demanda t-il, laissant son regard se baladait dans la salle.**

A l'annonce de cette question, tous mes camarades se tournèrent vers moi, attendant ma réponse. Cependant, ce ne fut pas moi qui la donnait mais Mikage. Il descendit de l'estrade et dit :

Je suis désolé mais Eru n'est pas ici. Elle est en ce moment-même à l'infirmerie, en train de se reposer suite à un accident de bus. Elle ne pourra donc pas répondre aux questions de ces messieurs. Toutefois, vous pouvez compter sur Yuki pour vous donner les réponses attendues.

Je n'en savais rien de son repos… **Enfin, il se tourna vers les deux et déclara : **Je suis désolé messieurs que vous n'ayez qu'une des deux demoiselles pour assister à votre entretien. Mais, nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

C'est assez fâcheux en effet. Mais, nous comprenons et nous nous abstiendrons de questionner l'autre élève pour le moment.

Le premier policier se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« Mlle Yuki, pouvez-vous nous suivre ? »

A l'annonce de cette question, je regardais la classe puis, mon professeur. Pour la première fois de la journée, il soutenu son regard dans le mien. De plus, il me fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Alors, je me levais de la chaise et me dirigeais vers la porte, en clopinant. Mais, avant de disparaître de l'entrée de la porte, je me retournais et regardais dans la direction de Mikage. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que quelque chose était écrit sur le tableau, à côté de Mikage, et qui n'y était pas tout à l'heure. Je pus y lire :

« Yuki, quand tu auras fini, tu pourras revenir dans la salle reprendre tes affaires. Je la laisserais ouverte pour toi. »

Quand je finis de lire, je regardais de nouveau mon professeur. C'est alors qu'il osa un sourire. Son comportement était différent de la dernière fois. Cependant, j'oubliais ce problème et répondis moi aussi par un sourire. Il comprit donc et se retourna pour se mettre à effacer le tableau. Quant à moi, je me tournais vers les policiers et partis en leurs compagnies. Enfin, le principal remercia Mikage et referma la porte derrière nous. C'est alors que j'eu envie que Mikage me rattrape et me ramène dans sa salle, ayant comme un pressentiment concernant la suite des évènements.


	8. Inquiétude folle

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis de l'entrevue avec les policiers. Ceux-ci avaient posés les mêmes questions que les curieux de ce matin. Alors, je répondis la même chose et omettais donc les passages pouvant évoquer le hollow. Cependant, quand je leur avais raconté, ils paraissaient anxieux et insistèrent pour que je réfléchisse pleinement, afin de me rappeler du moindre détail pouvant faire avancer l'enquête. Toutefois, je continuais de leur faire croire que je n'en savais rien. Enfin, ils abandonnèrent et me laissèrent partir, comme si la suite serait écrite de leurs propres mains. Une fois derrière la porte, j'eus une nouvelle fois le pressentiment que cet entretien aurait un impact important sur le futur. Mais, je ne tardais pas longtemps, et me dirigeais donc vers le bâtiment des sciences. Quand j'arrivais devant la porte de la salle où nous avions eu physique, je toquais à la porte et attendis une réponse immédiate. Cependant, personne ne répondit. Alors, je baissais la poignée et ouvris la porte. Effectivement, il n'y avait personne et la porte était bien ouverte, comme convenu avec Mikage. Je m'approchais ensuite de mon bureau et pensais : _« En fait, heureusement que Mikage n'est pas ici sinon, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à agir correctement avec ce qui s'est passé auparavant et le fait que je sois timide. » _C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que mes cahiers avaient été rangés dans mon sac et qu'une pochette plastique trônée sur ma table. Alors, je la pris et remarquais la présence de feuilles à l'intérieur. Donc, j'ouvris et me rendit compte que c'était le cours, écrit par Mikage en personne, que j'avais manqué et un double, photocopié. Il était sans aucun doute destiné à Eru. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au cours, je remis les feuilles dans la pochette et collais celle-ci contre mon cœur. Enfin, je pensais à haute voix :

« Il a rangé mes affaires et a même écrit et photocopié le cours. Mikage est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil… »

Cependant, mon cœur avait souffert de son indifférence envers mon accident et mes regards évités donc, je chuchotais :

« Dommage qu'il ai eut une attitude étrange aujourd'hui… »

Je me penchais pour ouvrir mon sac et y ranger la pochette, attristée, quand j'aperçus une lueur sur mon côté gauche. Alors, je me stoppais dans mon action et regardais dans cette direction. C'est alors que je m'aperçus de la présence d'un collier aux couleurs claires. Donc, je reposais la pochette sur mon bureau et pris le bijou dans ma main. Enfin, je l'observais. Le collier –un cordon précisément– était orné d'une pierre aux couleurs bleutées. Celles-ci me rappelèrent la couleur des yeux de Toshirô, turquoise. Alors, sans savoir à qui cela appartenait, je le mis autour de mon cou. Enfin, je le regardais de nouveau. _« Je demanderais à Mikage si il sait à qui il appartient. » _Je repris où j'en étais donc, je sortis ma chemise et y mis à l'intérieur le cours puis, je remis dans mon sac et le refermais. Quand cela fut fait, je pris mon sac et le mis sur mon épaule droite. Puis, inconsciemment, je tournais la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Et, sans crier gare, mon corps suivit et je me retrouvais devant celle-ci. Enfin, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans la cour. La salle, se situant au plus haut étage du bâtiment, permettait de voir la totalité du lycée. On pouvait même voir en dehors de la ville. Donc, je regardais en direction du lieu de l'accident, survenu ce matin. Enfin, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Toshirô. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser à lui, de toute la journée. Cependant, j'avais étouffé ce sentiment d'inquiétude, afin que mes amies ne le remarque et s'inquiète à leur tour. Pourtant, celui-ci ne voulait pas disparaître. Alors, je pensais à haute voix :

« Pourvu que Toshirô aille bien et qu'il est retourné à la Soul Society sans accroche. Sinon, je ne me le pardonnerais pas d'avoir mis sa vie en danger par ma faute. De plus, il a été blessé inutilement pour me protéger… Je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'aider mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il était déjà souffrant et puis, je ne savais pas non plus que le hollow était spécialement là pour moi. J'aurais alors tout fait pour éloigner les autres du danger. Enfin…le mal est fait… J'espère seulement qu'il est, en ce moment-même, en train d'être soigné. J'ai voulu l'aider ainsi que de le soigner mais, il n'a pas voulu de mon aide. Après tout, c'est ce que je mérite. Mais maintenant, je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui… »

Sentant les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je me stoppais et laissais les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'étais à présent à bout de force et ne pouvais plus réprimer ce sentiment d'inquiétude. J'aimais énormément Toshirô. Par je ne sais quel mécanisme, je me sentais liée à lui par un lien puissant. Toutefois, je ne savais pas lequel.

Continuant de pleurer, je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochèrent de moi. C'est alors que deux secondes après, j'entendis une voix familière :

« Yuki, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »


	9. Conspiration

Mikage sortait d'une grosse réunion, exténué. Il parcourait les longs couloirs menant à sa salle quand il surprit une conversation entre les deux agents de police. Il se cacha donc derrière le mur, afin de les écouter discrètement.

…Enfin bon, je suis sûr que cette fille, Yuki, cache quelque chose. Elle a sans doute dû être en contact avec l'un de ces satanés shinigamis pour avoir écrasé 'notre' hollow.

Tu ne dois pas avoir tort. Pour en être sûr, il faudrait que nous élaborions un plan afin de capturer un de ces shinigamis.

Je crois avoir ma petite idée là-dessus… Si on s'attaquait à cette humaine, le shinigami ayant prit contact avec elle viendrait obligatoirement la sauver. Il serait alors un excellent parti pour le chef. Et il pourra, comme convenu, nous guider jusqu'à la Soul Society en ouvrant un passage. Son sort sera décidé par le chef peu de temps après.

Cette idée m'a l'air parfaite. On a plus qu'à retrouver cette Yuki. Cela fait dix minutes que notre entretien est terminé, elle ne devrait pas être bien loin.

Tu as raison. Profitons-en alors.

Et sur ces mots, tous deux partirent dans la direction de la sortie. Mikage venait d'assimiler tout cela quand il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche. Il le déplia et le lut une nouvelle fois. Enfin, il dit, tout haut :

« La disparition du capitaine et maintenant une embuscade dirigée sur Yuki… Ce n'est pas un bon jour. »

Sur le papier était en fait écrit : « Mikage, le capitaine Hitsugaya n'est pas revenu de sa mission de sauvetage en rapport avec cette Yuki. J'ai vu celle-ci et elle paraissait confuse ainsi qu'attristée. Tu dois lui demander ce qu'elle sait à propos de sa disparition. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Tiens-moi au courant si tu perçois son reiatsu s'il te plaît et si tu as des nouvelles. Rangiku. » Il avait reçu cela –en réponse à ces nombreux autres messages– avant son cours avec la classe à laquelle appartenait Yuki et avait donc changé son comportement envers celle-ci. Il ne se pardonnait d'ailleurs toujours pas d'avoir douté d'elle. _« Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle était l'une de nos ennemis… » _Il remit le papier dans sa poche et reprit son chemin, interdit. Il monta ensuite les escaliers du bâtiment et arriva enfin devant sa salle. Cependant, quand il fut proche de la porte, il entendit des paroles en l'air. Donc, il se cacha au ras du mur et s'approcha. A présent, les paroles parfaitement audibles, il reconnut sans difficulté la voix de Yuki. Cela se confirma quand il fut très proche de la porte et qu'il tenta un regard dans la salle. Yuki était devant son bureau et tenait la pochette plastifiée où il avait mis le cours, pour elle et Eru. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle rapprocha la pochette contre elle et qu'elle dit :

« Il a rangé mes affaires et a même écrit et photocopié le cours. Mikage est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil… »

Quand il entendit son prénom, quel ne fut sa surprise. Yuki n'avait pas pour habitude de l'appelait ainsi mais 'Monsieur'. Depuis tout ce temps, il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle pensait qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Cependant, c'était tout le contraire. De plus, cela était prouvé par le compliment qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Toujours aussi étonné, Mikage réussit à entendre le chuchotement de Yuki, toujours au même endroit mais avec une expression différente :

« Dommage qu'il ai eut une attitude étrange aujourd'hui… »

Cette fois-ci, en l'entendant, son expression à lui aussi changea. _« Je l'ai finalement fait souffrir en agissant ainsi… Quel idiot je fais. Alors qu'elle vient de vivre tant de chose désagréable… » _Il avait à présent la tête baissée quand il entendit un froissement. Il regarda alors de nouveau Yuki et vit qu'elle venait de se mouvoir. Elle regardait à présent quelque chose, reposa sa pochette et prit quelque chose dans sa main. Enfin, elle passa quelque chose à son cou. Cependant, Yuki étant de dos, Mikage ne put voir ce qu'elle faisait précisément. Il continuait de la regarder quand elle rangea le cours et mit son sac sur l'épaule. Puis, elle regarda vers la fenêtre, et quelques secondes après, elle s'y dirigea. Enfin près de celle-ci, elle dit, pensant être toujours seule :

« Pourvu que Toshirô aille bien et qu'il est retourné à la Soul Society sans accroche. Sinon, je ne me le pardonnerais pas d'avoir mis sa vie en danger par ma faute. De plus, il a été blessé inutilement pour me protéger… Je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'aider mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il était déjà souffrant et puis, je ne savais pas non plus que le hollow était spécialement là pour moi. J'aurais alors tout fait pour éloigner les autres du danger. Enfin…le mal est fait… J'espère seulement qu'il est, en ce moment-même, en train d'être soigné. J'ai voulu l'aider ainsi que de le soigner mais, il n'a pas voulu de mon aide. Après tout, c'est ce que je mérite. Mais maintenant, je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui… »

Ce qu'elle venait de dire intéressa Mikage. Il comprenait à présent, à peu près, tout ce qui s'était passé. Le capitaine l'avait protégé et à l'arrivée des pompiers, il avait laissé Yuki, celle-ci voulant le soigner. Il se rendit compte aussi, de par ses mots, que le capitaine comptait beaucoup pour Yuki. _« Je me demande quand même, comment elle le connait…Cela reste un mystère. » _Continuant de la regarder, il pensa à toutes les choses qu'il savait et qu'il pouvait lui dire concernant le capitaine et ses deux agents mais, il serait alors démasqué. Il n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'agir dans l'ombre…

Mikage commença à tourner les talons quand il entendit des sanglots. Alors, il regarda de nouveau Yuki et vit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, malgré sa position inadéquate pour la voir parfaitement. Ne pouvant partir et la laisser ainsi, il prit l'initiative d'entrer et lança :

« Yuki, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »


	10. Confrontation

_Dans un monde parallèle, _

Dès son arrivée à la Soul Society, Matsumoto fut immédiatement convoquée par le commandant en chef, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. A présent, elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment où toutes les réunions entre capitaines, et parfois accompagnés de leurs vices-capitaines, se déroulaient. Quand elle arriva devant la porte imposante, deux shinigamis appartenant aux 13 divisions, l'attendaient. L'un des deux dit, à l'intention de Matsumoto :

« Vice-capitaine Matsumoto ? Le commandant en chef ainsi que les capitaines de divisions vous attendent. »

Pour toute réponse, Matsumoto attendit que la porte s'ouvre, afin d'entrer. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était à présent dans la salle et la porte se referma derrière elle. Mais, aussitôt, des bougies s'allumèrent, laissant apercevoir des ombres sur les côtés de la salle. C'était les silhouettes des capitaines, alors alignés. Puis, au fond, une autre ombre perçait le flot de lumière. C'était le commandant, assis sur une chaise assez confortable. Malgré son ancienneté, il continuait de gouverner la Soul Society avec rigueur. Cela faisait plus de 1000 ans qu'il avait pris place en tant que dirigeant, il était donc l'homme le plus sage de tous les shinigamis.

Rangiku posa enfin un genou au sol comme il est coutume de faire lors de ces manifestations. Alors, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai tapa de son bâton fait de bois, et déclara :

« Ouvrons cette nouvelle réunion rassemblant les capitaines des treize divisions, et moi-même. »


End file.
